


Welcome Back

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [41]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, kind of, my old writing, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri's first day back at practice after Japan isn't going very well.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's prompt on tumblr and backed up here. This is set during the series, right after Yuri gets back from Japan. I write Yuri P. as Yuri. Hope you like it!

Upon his return to Russia, Yuri is determined to return immediately to practicing. He needs to improve his skating; he’s not about to lose to the other Yuuri again. So the morning after he gets back, Yuri is up with the sunrise. After eating a hearty breakfast, he sets out for the rink before anyone else gets there. He’s still a little tired and out of it from the time change, but he’s not about to let a little exhaustion stop him.

By the time Yakov and the other skaters arrive, Yuri has already been skating for several hours. He’s tired and his muscles are sore from exertion, and strangely enough, he almost feels lightheaded when he steps off of the ice to take his water break. 

“How long have you been here?” Mila asks. She seems surprised to see him here.

Yakov is listening to their conversation, and Yuri doesn’t particularly want his coach to start yelling at him this early in the day. So he lies. “Only about half an hour. I just finished stretching and warming up.”

“Are you sure?” Mila asks. She seems concerned, and neither she nor Yakov seem convinced by the ruse. “You seem a little pale, and you’re a little sweaty for having done just a warmup.”

Can’t she stop nagging him for five minutes and just let him skate? “I’m fine,” he growls, nibbling on a protein bar that he packed in his bag. He’s definitely not hungry right now, but he wants this dizziness to go away as quickly as possible. Food should help, right? “Let’s get started already.”

Training with Yakov is a grueling experience when you’re fully rested; after having already skated for several hours, Yuri is struggling to keep up. “Your skating is a mess today, Plisetsky!” Yakov roars. “What, did Victor let you get out of shape while you were in Japan?”

Yuri is too breathless to respond with his usual vigor. Plus, he’s pretty sure that opening his mouth right now is a terrible idea. He’s feeling more and more nauseous as practice continues, and black spots occasionally dance in front of his eyes.

It all falls apart when they start doing jumps. Yuri can normally do a quadruple toe loop with ease, but he comes into the jump unbalanced and lands with a hand on the ice. The rapid motion of the jump proves to be the last straw for his angry stomach, which gives an unsettling lurch. Yuri crumbles to his knees, wrapping both arms around his stomach. The rink is spinning wildly around him, and the ringing in his ears drowns out the sounds of the other skaters.

Yuri barely has time to brace himself with his palms against the ice before he’s retching. At first it’s unproductive, only bringing up bitter-tasting saliva that he spits out on the ice. Finally, his upset stomach seems to make up its mind and Yuri lurches forward with an almighty heave, spewing his breakfast all over the ice.

Mercifully, it’s over quickly. Yuri gags a couple more times, bringing up little bits of stomach acid, and the ache in his stomach recedes a little. When Yuri finally catches his breath and looks up, he sees Yakov gesturing to him from the other end of the rink. He sighs heavily and winces as it hurts his raw throat before carefully making his way over to the exit. His stomach feels marginally better, but he’s still a little dizzy and his head is starting to throb.

“Someone call a janitor!” Yakov shouts, before turning to Yuri, who stumbles off of the ice and collapses onto a bench. It’s a relief to sit down again. “Go clean yourself up, and go home. You’re done for today. I’d lecture you, but I think that the embarrassment alone should do the trick.” His coach sighs and shakes his head before continuing. ‘Just finished warming up’ my ass. Don’t overwork yourself like that again, you hear me?“

Yuri nods feebly. He’s exhausted, and his limbs feel weighed down, as though they’re made of rocks. Nothing sounds better than sleep right now.

"Oh, and Yuri?” Yuri’s head snaps up at the sound of his coach’s voice. “This is why you’re not supposed to eat too much before practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
